Insecticons
The Insecticons (インセクティコン, Insekutikon) live in destructive swarms, denizens of the under levels of Cybertron, eating metal and remodeling the landscape into enormous interconnected hive networks. Existing as a near hive mind, they represent a deadly and invaluable resource for those willing to find a way to tame them. Insecticons have the unique ability to clone themselves, but each successive clone is inferior to its progenitor, leading to increasingly bestial creatures. Among the Insecticons, three members of the species are known to have evolved beyond the basic condition, stands out as and becoming fully sentient individuals, with the ability to assume bipedal robot modes. Far more difficult to control or manipulate, they require coercion rather than control, and may represent the original members of their race. Insecticons have the unique ability to clone themselves, but each successive clone is inferior to its progenitor, leading to increasingly bestial creatures. Three members of the species stand out as being fully sentient individuals, with the ability to assume bipedal robot modes. Far more difficult to manipulate, they require coercion rather than control, and may represent the original members of their race. In modern times, a hive of Insecticons has found itself on Earth and been pressed into service by the Decepticons fighting there. Nowadays, more of their number seem to possess the gift of sentience, including one named Bombshock. List of Insecticons These three higher Insecticons are named: *Sharpshot (leader) *Hardshell *Kickback *Bombshock History Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) Transformers: Cybertron Adventures Transformers: Fall of Cybertron When Cybertron's core shut down to purge itself of the Dark Energon corruption, the Insecticons and other creatures of the depths were left deprived of sustenance. With nowhere else to go, the swarms began migrating to the surface, where they came into contact with the Autobots and Decepticons. Shockwave continued his experiments using Insecticons as test subjects, creating new breeds such as Bruisers, combining Autobot source code with Insecticon physiology, and Spitters, which were based on alien insects viewed through the space bridge. The Insecticons served under Shockwave during the last days of the war on Cybertron, particularly after the loss of Megatron and the half-baked rise of Starscream. The majority of Insecticons were easily controlled and guided by Shockwave. The trio of Kickback, Sharpshot and Hardshell were intelligent enough to think for themselves and potentially guide the Insecticon swarms in a new direction, so Shockwave deliberately courted their favor. When Grimlock and the rest of his squadron crash-landed in the Sea of Rust, they encountered a large Insecticon nest. Though they fought, they were overrun and abducted by Shockwave for experiments. Though Grimlock, Swoop, Slug, and Snarl survived, Sludge was not so fortunate and was left behind in stasis lock. Not long afterwards, Jazz entered the same hive and discovered Slug's body, and also encountered Insecticons as he attempted to escape. After the Dinobot experiments, Shockwave employed the Insecticons to test Grimlock and his new skills. Hardshell used a massive battle mech to push Grimlock to his limits, Kickback taunted Grimlock in a game of turbofox-and-cybermouse through several conflicts, and Sharpshot tortured Snarl with his electrical equipment while taunting Grimlock into responding. Unfortunately for the Insecticons, Shockwave's work was a success and the Dinobots tore through their defenses, killing Sharpshot, Kickback, and countless numbers of lesser Insecticons in the process. Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Notes Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Villains Category:Insecticons Category:Decepticon subgroups